Dilemma
by aliagepyon
Summary: hibari menghadapi dilema antara roll dan hibird. siapakah yang akan dipilihnya? mind to read n review.


aaaa... maap saya author baru disini.. ==

belom berbakat bikin FF yang rampung. tapi semoga menghibur

gaje, abal, tata bahasa tidak baik dan benar, sangat pendek.

summary : hibari menghadapi dilema antara roll dan hibird. siapa yang akan dipilihnya?

**DILEMMA**

Suatu hari yang cerah seorang remaja paruh baya bernama Hibari Kyoya, sedang menikmati liburannya yang tenang nan damai. Tugas patroli mengelilingi Namimori nan indah juga sudah selesai. Hari itu Herbivore-herbivore yang biasanya mengusik hari-harinya (baca : tsuna dkk) tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Alasannya karena pawing para herbivore tersebut (baca: reborn) mengajak mereka untuk berwisata di Mafia Land. Jadi, hari itu merupakan hari tertenang yang pernah Hibari nikmati. Namun ternyata ketenangan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, kali ini giliran piaraan sang karnivor yang bikin ulah. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hibird dan Roll. Diceritakan awal mula bencana itu saat Hibari memberi makan piaraannya. (diceritakan mulai dari bagian ini Author mengerti bahasa hewan) Kali ini, Hibari memberi makan hibird lebih dahulu ketimbang si roll. Entah karena memang sebelum kejadian ini antara Hibird dan Roll telah ada arus-arus listrik perseteruan, hibird memandang roll dengan tatapan sinis seolah berkata 'huh, liat khan hibari lebih sayang padaku'. Tentu saja roll menjadi geram dan menatap hibird dengan deathglare yang mungkin dipelajarinya dari sang majikan. Kembalilah tersulut percikan-percikan listrik kebencian diantara keduanya, sampai-sampai lalat yang kebetulan lewat diantara mereka hangus kesetrum. Merasa sedikit kalah, roll mengeluarkan jurus 'manja'nya pada Hibari sambil bilang 'Tuan, elus-elus aku dong.'. Emank dasarnya aja Hibari suka sama yang unyu-unyu, si roll dielus-elus deh oleh Hibari. Si roll melirik Hibird dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Dan Akhirnya Hibird tidak tahan lagi dan dimulailah pertengkaran sengit mereka dengan mengeluarkan jurus 'kata-kata makian'. (translate Author)

Hibird : Hei, Kamu itu nyebelin banget sich. Dasar mahkluk berduri!

Roll : Yang nyebelin itu kamu taw. Dasar mahkluk berbulu! (lha, dya khan juga berbulu ==)

Hibird : kamu tu jangan sok keimutan ya!

Roll : Yang sok duluan itu khan Kamu!

Hibird : Kamu datengnya belakangan, hormat dikit napa? Dasar ungu!

Roll : Tuh khan kamu sok duluan. Dasar Kuning!

Author : Aaaa… Hinaan Kalian ga mutu

Hibird&Roll : AUTHOR DIEM! (Author mundung di pojokan dibentak ama hewan)

Pertengkaran pun masih berlanjut. Hibari saat itu merasa heran dengan tingkah laku piaraannya yang dia kira juga lagi berantem. Tapi berhubung Hibari ga ngerti bahasa hewan dia cuma bisa denger kata 'ciap ciap' sama 'pii pii'. Akhirnya merasa kesal juga karena mereka rebut terus, kesabaran Hibari habis. Lalu Hibari nyamperin Author yang lagi nanem jamur di toilet.

Hibari : Hei Author, aku mau bisa mengerti bahas hewan!

Author : Hah?

Hibari : Nolak? Kamikorosu *deathglare*

Author : eh eh iya, ampun bang. Bentar..

Akhirnya Author mentransfer kesaktiannya mengerti bahasa hewan pada Hibari. Hibari yang telah mendapat ilmu kanuragannya Author pun lekas kembali ke arena pertengkaran hibird dan roll. Bersetting ala sinetron indo, saat ini Hibari berdiri diantara hibird dan roll yang sedang bertengkar hebat. Hibari bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya dilemma berat. Author tetap menonton dari toilet adegan demi adegan sambil menanam jamur. Akhirnya terlontarlah kalmiat mengejutkan dari 'paruh' hibird "Hibari, Kamu pilih Dya, atau Aku?" .Suasana menegang, Hibari bingung memilih yang mana. Roll dan Hibird menunggu jawaban Hibari dengan mata bekaca-kaca. Author menghentikan kegiatan menanam jamurnya menunggu jawaban dari Hibari. Kali ini Hibari benar-benar dilemma, ia tidak tahu harus memutuskan apa. Namun ia tetap harus memutuskan siapa yang dipilihnya. Setelah sekian menit berlalu, akhirnya Hibari menarik napas dan menatap lurus ke arah Author *eh salah* ke arah kedua piaraannya. "Aku memilih.." Wajah Author membulat, semakin condong. "Aku memilih TONFA ku" kata Hibari mantap dan pergi mengambil tonfa kesayangannya. Author gondok, hibird dan roll membatu. Tiada kata-kata yang dapat mereka ucapkan. Dan sejak saat itu diantara hibird dan roll tidak ada lagi pertengkaran. Dan akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa rasa sayang Hibari pada mereka tidak dapat melebihi rasa sayang Hibari pada TONFA nya.

TAMAT


End file.
